


Lost.

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Shadows - Freeform, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lost everything important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost.

He's lost everything important to him. 

He's lost his town. There's nothing left. This world is twisted. There's these...things... crawling around, and he just sees the hollow world in void. People aren't real anymore, just shallow husks moving. Yellow eyes glare back at him, trying to talk to the townspeople he once knew, only to get harsh words or cruel actions. The few people who are left as themselves happen to be grieving, fighting, screaming. Being attacked by themselves, these things with yellow eyes.

He's lost his wife. The day he was called for a hit and run, during the rain. Got to the scene. Instantly he became sick, running off for the first time in his career, in his life, ever disturbed to see a dead body. Never phased him before, but this was a twist of a knife in his gut, a hammer pounding down and forcing up his shock. Excused from the scene, now running to pick up his daughter that had been left behind...

He's lost his daughter. The flatline sung out in a requiem so monotone and plain. But the sound grabbed inside his chest, ripping out his soul as he let tears loose once the anger subsided. A raging bull yelling at the doctor. Wanting to be left alone. Wanting to know why this had to happen... It was his fault, because he couldn't keep her safe despite the promises he made. It was his fault because he was a neglectful father, it was his fault for getting angry with his nephew instead of heeding the letter given. His nephew who had helped him become a father...

He's lost his nephew. The one he felt more like was his younger and responsible brother rather than his older sister's son. A friend with a large and caring heart. The boy who seemed to have touched so many lives in this small town. Who he felt did more good for this town than himself in the force. Was there for him, for his daughter, had bonded them... Had shown him so many errors, fixed and helped so many people... And now he had run off trying to fix things even more... only to return in the arms of his best friend, unmoving and cold... He couldn't question them... He just cried with them... The last he was alive was running after his young detective partner..

He's lost his partner. Once smiling, joking, and always giving him a laugh. The first real friend he's had in his adult life. More than just a drinking partner, but a buddy he shared nights with both at bar and at his own home. Practically part of his family, like another brother and even his daughter treated him like an uncle. Now, he was cold, distant and cruelly smiling. Words stung as he jeered down at him, yellow eyes glowing. This wasn't his partner anymore. This wasn't his friend, he was gone, ran away in the hospital. Never to return as the cold laugh ran through his ears as the shadow of a man grabbed his head and turned it toward the window.

...Yellow eyes stared back at him. Remorse ate him alive. Grief chewed through his heart. Anger swelled up and swallowed itself. Couldn't hear the voices anymore, couldn't' hear the screaming and the crying. Everything around him was dying, the hand on his head gripping tight, pulling him to the side and whispering words... lies... truths...confessions... none of it mattered. Suggestion as he turned toward the mirroring eyes, looking at the hand with two fingers together and the thumb cocked out toward his mouth. Smiling. Inviting. The thoughts poured in his head. Without thought of action, his hand reached to his side. Cool metal in his grasp as he mimicked the action of the reflection.

His name was the last thing he heard on a voice he thought was gone, scared and worried, screaming his name and telling him no... Yellow eyes dimming in the man as shock seemed to set in. A jerk of his head to get him away. But it was too late... he swallowed any words he could have said along with a shot ringing out.

He's lost himself, and the world has lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the kink meme. http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1354783#t1354783


End file.
